


Inevitable

by trans_powerglide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I dont know how to tag help, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cliffjumper casually talks about his own death while on a date, i just went through and typed this all in one go dont expect amazing work, nothing is really implied unless you squint, probably very ooc even for an au but im gay and feel things and am writing this instead of sleeping, technically not g1 but the au is basically rehashed g1 so it might as well be tagged as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_powerglide/pseuds/trans_powerglide
Summary: "I'm probably not going to make it to the end of the war."Is Cliffjumper becoming self aware? Or just really up for contemplating death right now?





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> of all the fics i couldve posted on here, this is gonna be my first huh
> 
> *jazz hands* this was written for practically no reason other than i like these two and their relationship (and im still mad about the 45734879 times cliffjumper has died) and this was literally all written on the spot i need 2 sleep

 

"I probably won't make it to the end of the war."

Mirage froze at the minibot's words, not exactly expecting them. Cliffjumper was just rambling and ranting about the war like he usually did when the two of them would go off someplace alone, but they never did get to this whole other topic before, did they? The conversation was getting dark and he had tried to lighten up the mood with his usual response of "Well, when it's over-" when Cliffjumper just decided to... say that.

"Pardon?"

"Well, y'know," Cliffjumper shrugged but kept looking at the stars as he leaned back. "We've got so much longer to go, there's no denying I could get slagged at some point." He didn't seem bothered at all by what he was saying, which wasn't very much like the usually expressive bot. Mirage decided he was studying his face for long enough when their optics finally met and Cliffjumper gave him a bit of a puzzled look in response.

"You're tough, you've gone through so much already." Mirage finally spoke. That made the minibot, who was now lying down on his back at this point, let out a huff of air. The reaction was not the exact one Mirage hoped for, but he focused on the small smile that  accompanied it in that second.

"Guess I was built to last, but _obviously_ not forever." Cliffjumper noted, sitting back up to avoid having to look at the other mech for too long. "But that's fine for me. If I died in action, I mean. I'd want to go out fighting," He assured. "If I don't make it, that's how I want to go."

He knew, without even having the look in his direction again, that Mirage would be staring at him and just... thinking. He didn't like that. He trusted Mirage enough to vent out feelings like this, but he hated having to see it actually registering to someone. This might not have been the best time to decide to talk about actual death, he decided much later than he could have.

"Well, what do you plan to do if you _do_ see the end of the war?" He glanced up and met Mirage's optics again, this time not backing down as he thought about it for a moment.

 

 

"That's a good question."

**Author's Note:**

> cliff "all i know is death" jumper is my favorite transformers character


End file.
